


Warmth

by ShiningStar324



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, but they are in love, jj and pope are dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStar324/pseuds/ShiningStar324
Summary: Pope and JJ are dumb. After John B's death, they try to understand the tensions that certain events left behind. It all gets worse before it gets better.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks), JJ/Topper (Outer Banks), Kiara & Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Warmth

It was a night full of tears. JJ sat in Pope’s room right next to Pope, their legs gently and ever so slightly grazing against one another, hands resting side by side as JJ’s pinkie gently moved up and down Pope’s hand in a comforting manner, a feather-like touch that Pope didn’t know JJ was even capable of. 

So much had happened in the past few days. 

John B is on the run from the police, JJ had taken the fall for Pope, Pope had gotten rejected from Kiara, and on top of that lost his scholarship. 

Pope was sad. He could tell JJ was too. It was a quiet night in Pope’s small bedroom. He did not know how JJ got there or how they ended up sitting like that. He did not know how they soon moved to lay down next to each other, didn’t know how they ended up looking at each other. The light from the full moon directly outside his window made the blonde’s blue eyes glisten, the gentle and soft almost reassuring smile of his face sparkle. The soft wind from the window blew his blonde hair ever so slightly and Pope felt safe. For once in the many unpredictable days, he felt safe. So when their lips connected with each other, moving in a soft rhythm and when JJ’s hand cupped his face and Pope’s hand landed on JJ’s waist, they didn’t question it. They let it happen. 

At that moment, they both felt safe, warm, and at home. They forgot about the mess that their lives had become and just let each other be. In the morning, when Pope woke up to JJ’s arm laying over his stomach and blonde locks tickling his chin, he didn’t question it , didn’t try to understand how they ended up in that position and didn’t try to think about the kiss that had made him feel more than he should have the night before. 

He removed JJ’s arm slightly and went down to meet his parents. When he came back up, the bedroom was empty and JJ, as usual, was gone. 

This time, though, Pope couldn't help the hollow feeling that suddenly spread through his chest. 

And then suddenly it was almost a week later, and he was kissing someone once again. But this time, the lips weren’t the slightly chapped ones and the blonde hair wasn’t being blown by the wind tickling his chin. This was a girl. A girl he had always had a crush on. A girl he had planned on kissing for so long, a girl who had him practicing kissing on teddy bears just in case she ever decided to tell him that she loved him too. 

So as he kissed her, he was certain he should feel more. He wanted to feel the warmth spread through his body, wanted his heart to flutter, wanted his lips to move in sync perfectly. But all he could feel was a pair of eyes burning holes into him. He kissed back, letting his eyes close in a way to block out the rest. 

The voice that belonged to the eyes burning holes into him spoke up and Kiara separated from him. He stared at JJ and the tired, sad eyes stared back at him. Pope swallowed thickly, uncertain of why and how there was tension in the air right now. They diverted their eyes, focusing on the new threat that was in sight. 

As the cops made their way to them, obviously to question them about John B, Pope looked at the blonde haired man who was standing next to him and though his eyes were full of sadness, his lips were stretched in a small smile enough to make pope feel safe. Enough to make him feel warm at the silent statement that JJ had just spoken. He was there. Next to him. He raised his fist and Pope returned the smile, hitting his own fist to JJ’s. 

They were in this together. Always will be. 

They sat on that hard, uncomfortable bench for hours. The sun had set and Pope’s leg had been bouncing up and down in nervousness as worry was eating him up. Kiara was holding his hand and JJ was staring into space. His eyes never left the one stain on the tent in which they were seated. Pope wondered if there were more reasons than the obvious worry which was causing JJ to not look in his direction. 

He swallowed slightly, hand hovering over the pale skinned one which was next to him. He watched as JJ’s hand clenched and unclenched. With a shuddering breath, he let his hand rest on JJ's own. JJ’s head whipped towards him, away from the staring contest he had been having with the stain for what seemed like hours. His eyes travelled down to their hands and stayed there for a few seconds before he looked up at Pope, eyes glistening with what Pope thought were tears but could have just been the reflection from the moonlight which was peeking in from the front of the tent. The instant warmth that spread from the slight contact made Pope wonder if he had held JJ’s hand to comfort the blonde or himself. 

Now that he thought about it, maybe, just maybe, Pope was being selfish this one time. 

Their parents had come soon after the news erupted that John B and Sarah were untraceable and most probably dead. Pope felt JJ grip his hand tight as they heard the news, nails digging into his skin almost painfully. He doesn’t remember much after that. JJ was leaving his hand and attacking the cops as he broke down. Their parents then gathered them in their arms and comforted them. He noticed as he hugged Kiara, JJ was hugging his father tightly, the man's soft spot for the blonde boy showing for once as he tried to shush the broken sobs that were wracking his body. 

The tears dried up eventually. JJ ended up in the back of his parents car with Pope as the two held hands, refusing to let go and if his dad made eye contact with him from the mirror in the car, they didn’t mention anything about it, too tired to speak, and too numb to express anything but grief. 

Eventually, the night turned into day but the grief stayed the same.

John B’s death hit them all incredibly hard but JJ was the one who was impacted by it the most. He was distant, quiet, and visibly broken by it. Pope had told him to stay at his place, away from his dad and JJ had agreed. Pope found himself spending time with Kiara more often after John B passed away. He would spend nights at her place, eat with her, go on dates. Try to be normal. He would return home to JJ who would be sleeping on his bed or eating in the kitchen with his parents. 

JJ had fit into their little family way quicker than Pope thought he would. He didn’t mind it. He thought it was good. JJ had gotten better now than he was before. He was laughing more, speaking more, getting back to his normal self. There was still tension between them and Pope hated it. This tension was unspoken of. It was silent and constantly gnawing at him; both of them were too afraid to open up the box they had apparently locked away. 

So as he was sitting in his room watching JJ make some random animal out of paper he swallowed tightly and spoke the words before he could stop himself. “We kissed.” There. He said it. Months late but he still said it. JJ looked up abruptly from his little paper bunny and stared. His blue eyes wide, mouth agape as if he didn’t expect Pope to bring up the topic ever again. 

JJ nodded slowly as if trying to be cautious but at the same time responded to the statement. “We did.” 

The silence that stretched after that was worse than anything Pope has ever experienced and he almost tried to think of an excuse to get out of the room that was now starting to suffocate him when JJ spoke. “You kissed Kiara.” 

Pope looked at the blonde boy sitting in front of him, his legs now tucked into his chest, chin resting atop his knee. 

“Yeah. I guess I did.” 

JJ nodded and hummed softly, carefully placing his paper bunny onto the table he was leaning against. “I hated it.” JJ whispered so softly that Pope almost didn’t hear him and at the moment, Pope wished he hadn’t. He wished his heart hadn’t skipped a beat at the quiet and short statement. He wished he had just ignored the tension until it automatically passed away. Instead, he scrunched his eyebrows and said, “Huh? When we kissed?” 

JJ chuckled, but it was bitter, leaving such an awful taste behind as Pope looked at him with expressions that expressed so much yet so little at the same time. “When you kissed Kiara.” 

Pope sniffled and even though a part of deep down was happy that it wasn’t their kiss JJ was talking about, he did not know how to respond. He looked at JJ then, which was a mistake he realized as soon as he saw the blue eyes staring at him like a puppy who had been kicked. “She’s my girlfriend.” 

JJ laughed, but it ended before it even started. Pope knew he had forced it out. Knew that whatever was going to come out of his mouth after that was going to be a lie because that’s what JJ did when he was in situations that he knew he couldn't get out of. He lied. “Of course I know that. Kinda hard to miss.” The sarcastic smile was back, the funny comments were back and Pope knew that JJ had shut himself out. 

When Pope stared back with no expression but sorrow JJ sighed, the smile dropping. “Pope, you are my best friend, okay and i'm happy for you. I am. So stop looking at me like I ate your goldfish for dinner.” 

Pope chuckled softly. “I love you JJ.” 

JJ paused, eyes meeting Popes and Pope noticed as he visibly swallowed. “I love you too man. You are a great friend.” 

The statement left a bittersweet feeling behind and Pope almost hated himself for feeling that way. 

“You love her?” The question caught Pope off guard and he looked up at JJ, whose eyes just never left his own but he couldn’t get himself to say anything. “There’s a party happening tomorrow. Come with us. Just like old times?” JJ diverted his eyes now, a bitter smile on his face but he nodded. “Sure man. I am always up for some booze. The question that was asked before was ignored and although they both noticed, they pretended not to. Pope sighed as he fell on his bed. “You will feel better. I promise.” JJ didn’t respond but Pope saw him look at him for a second before nodding and falling on the mattress next to the bed and when Pope closed his eyes and felt his skin crawl at the stare he was certain he was getting, he ignored it. 

As promised, Pope took JJ to a party Kiara had told him about and they hung out. JJ chugged down beer from a bottle and Kiara talked about some turtles. Pope could tell JJ was getting drunk and kept an eye on him as Kiara talked. Kiara reached for his hand and Pope held it, smiling at her as she spoke to him. Her smile radiating happiness, her hair blowing in the wind, she was beautiful. Kiara chuckled, leaning forward to kiss him and Pope let his hand travel to her waist. “I’m gonna get some more beer.” JJ quickly got up and Pope pulled back from the kiss to watch him go. 

“He seems alright to you?” Pope questioned, eyes narrowed in worry. Kiara shrugged. “Getting drunk as hell at the first party he goes to? Yup. Seems like JJ.” Pope bit his lip. He knew there was something more. Something, Kiara didn’t know about but he did. 

“Yeah...you are right.” He said instead and smiled at Kiara, kissing her hand in reassurance. Although, he didn't know if the reassurance was for Kiara or himself. 

The next morning JJ stumbled into his bedroom, chuckling and losing balance as he tried to be careful and failed miserably at it. Pope sighed, grabbing some pain killers and water and handing them to JJ who gratefully swallowed the pill and slammed himself onto the bed. 

“Dude you had me worried the whole night.” 

JJ chuckled and hummed. “Aw Pope...you worry for me?” He reached his hand out to pinch Pope’s cheek and Pope scoffed, slapping his hand away. “Where were you? I looked everywhere for you.” JJ sighed. “Found a kook and went home with him. 

“Oh you sleeping with kooks now?” Pope swallowed to keep his voice as smooth as possible. The unexpected rise of jealousy made him feel almost annoyed at himself. 

“You calling me a whore, Pope?” JJ joked around and Pope narrowed his eyebrows almost comically. “What? No. I didn’t say anything like that.” 

JJ hummed, eyes closing as he tried to block out the lights. Pope sighed, getting up to close the blinds and turned off the lights, knowing it was useless to talk to a hungover JJ Maybank. He sighed, letting himself settle in the bed next to him and grabbed a book. Although he tried to keep his eyes focused on the book, his eyes managed to travel to JJ instead. JJ Maybank was breathtakingly beautiful. His features were softer as he slept, cheekbones sharp as soft blonde hair fell onto it ever so slightly. His pale skin looked smooth, tainted ever so slightly red as he slept, his lips were thin and chapped just how he remembered from the night they kissed that Pope had to look away, focusing on his book instead. 

The ringing of the bell caught his attention and he was almost thankful for the distraction. Pope rushed down the stairs and towards the door, opening it swiftly only to freeze at the sight of the person at the door. 

Topper Thornton.

Pope stared at him almost warily. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

Topper raised his hands, seeming almost amused at Pope’s accusatory tone. “Calm down. I just came to return this.” 

That’s when Pope noticed the leather jacket in his hand and his breath almost caught in his throat. “How the hell did you get this?” 

Topper rolled his eyes. “JJ left it at my place. I think he forgot. Is he here?” Pope grabbed the jacket. “He’s sleeping.” 

Topper nodded. “Okay well tell him-” 

Pope slammed the door before he could finish his sentence, staring at the jacket with jealousy that had transformed into anger at himself for being jealous and angry at JJ in the first place. He walked up the stairs, throwing the jacket on the bed and continued reading. Although, for almost an hour, Pope kept re-reading the same line over and over, unable to pay attention to any words written on the white pages. 

When JJ woke up Pope didn’t let his eyes divert away from the words in his book. “Topper came by to return your jacket.” Pope said in the most casual tone he could muster up.

JJ looked up, eyes and hair wild. “Oh.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Thanks.” JJ picked up the jacket and Pope couldn’t take it anymore. “Really JJ? Topper? That’s low. Even for you.”

JJ sighed. “I don’t have time for your judgement Pope.” 

Pope sniffed. “He hurt me that day JJ. He is the reason you have to pay restitution.” 

JJ shook his head. “No Pope. I am the reason I have to pay restitution.” 

Pope put his book down now. “JJ that’s not true and you know it.” 

JJ turned around then, eyes full of anger and Pope swallowed. “WHAT do you want me to do Pope? I went to a party. I was lonely. Topper is hot. I slept with him. THAT’S IT.” 

Pope shook his head at him. “You can’t keep grieving by sleeping with people. It’s not healthy.” 

JJ shook his head. “Maybe I am just tired of seeing you with Kie all the time. Maybe it just hurts me to see you kiss her and hug her all the time. Have you ever thought of that?” Pope opened his mouth but JJ interrupted him. “Have you ever thought that maybe I am in love with you Pope?” Pope watched as JJ shut his mouth immediately as if he regretted what he had just said. Pope’s eyes were wide as he watched JJ breathe loudly. 

“Sorry....I am sorry.” JJ whispered and before Pope could say anything, the door was being slammed and JJ was gone.

Pope was on a mission. He had ice cream in his hand as he looked around for JJ. He knew where he would be. Near the ocean, sitting on the sand and that’s exactly where he found him. He took careful steps towards him and stopped when JJ looked towards him. When he looked away but stayed put, Pope walked closer to him and sat down. “Hey.” 

JJ nodded and Pope sighed. After a few minutes of silence Pope spoke up. “Remember when we first met?” 

That got a small laugh out of JJ. “How can I forget. 5th grade. I called you out for your horrid taste in ice cream.” 

Pope scoffed. “My taste in ice cream was amazing. You just didn't have taste.” 

JJ snorted. “Yeah. That’s exactly what you said back then.” 

Pope chuckled. “I was right. You said you hated mint chocolate chip but when I made you try it you loved it even though you never admit it.” JJ rolled his eyes and laughed as Pope extended a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone towards him. “Thanks.” They sat in silence, letting the waves of the ocean be the only noise that could be heard. “What are you doing here Pope?” Pope sighed. “I came to apologize. I was out of line. I was just jealous and angry and I just said things to make me feel better.” JJ shook his head. “Nah man you were right. I was just upset and angry and I felt alone and Topper was...he was nice.” 

Pope scoffed. “That’s a first.” JJ hummed and fell back. “You were jealous?” 

Pope shrugged. “I guess. I mean I don’t know.” 

JJ rolled his eyes. “You know for being the smartest person I know, you are pretty dumb Pope.” JJ said, but he was smiling, a fond smile on his face and Pope felt himself relaxing. 

“Some advice, sort out how you feel first because I am tired Pope. I really am and I don’t wanna feel this way anymore.” JJ’s eyes were teary and Pope felt himself tear up as well. “I don’t wanna feel this way either.” JJ squeezed his hand and hummed. “Shit’s tough but you gotta deal with it anyways.” Pope sighed and took comfort in the touch. 

They sat there for hours as JJ smoked weed and Pope thought about everything and nothing. Eventually JJ left and Pope stayed. He stared at the ocean as he sorted out his thoughts. He was hurt, and he knew JJ was too. He didn’t want to hurt anymore people. 

Not anymore. Not ever. 

Talking to Kie about it was scary. She sat in front of him, eyebrows raised in confusion as he tried to rack his brain to string together a sentence. “Kiara...I need to tell you something. I have been trying to figure it out for a while and I honestly wasn’t sure how to tell you and I didn’t want to hurt you but-” 

“You have feelings for JJ.” 

Pope forze, gaping at the woman in front of him. “I- W-what?” 

Kiara laughed, throwing her head back. “Please. I am not dumb. I just didn’t mention it because I thought your oblivious ass would freak out and we already had way too many problems. 

“I am so sorry Kiara.” 

Kiara just shrugged, a smile on her face so bright it made Pope smile too. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You were figuring things out. We all need to.” Pope sniffed, tears escaping out of relief and as Kiara hugged him, he almost sagged in relief. “Thank you Kiara.” The hug was comforting and in that moment Pope felt so grateful of the beautiful and kind woman he had found as his friend. “You deserve happiness Pope. We all do. Especially after everything that has happened. Now go. I am sick of you making eyes at each other. I have work to finish.”

So Pope ran. He ran like he has never ran before. He passed all the houses, all the people and ran to his own house. He slammed open the door to his room so loudly that it startled JJ who had been smoking a cigarette. 

“Pope? What the fuck man? Are you okay?” 

Pope was gasping, trying to understand how to say what he had to. So instead he grabbed JJ by the collar, pulled him close to himself and kissed him. He felt JJ freeze against him and panicked but soon, JJ’s hand found the back of his neck and me let himself be pulled closer by Pope’s hands on his waist and he kissed back roughly, deepening the kiss as they found the rhythm. The kiss was needy, full of longing and warmth. Pope felt his heart flutter and skip a beat as JJ smiled against his lips. They pulled apart and JJ smiled. “This a new way of saying hello?” 

Pope held his hand, letting his thumb trace the blonde’s knuckles. “I broke up with Kiara.” 

JJ’s eyes widened. “Oh.” 

Pope licked his dry lips. “JJ I...I never felt with her what I felt with you. The kiss...I couldn’t get it out of my mind. I am so sorry it took me so long to figure it out but...” 

JJ smiled and nodded, pulling Pope onto the bed as they lay next to each other. JJ rested his head against Pope’s chest as they held hands. “I think I love you JJ.” Pope felt JJ stop breathing at the statement as he picked his head up. “Pope I have loved you since the moment I saw you.” 

Pope shook his head. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

JJ shrugged. “Same reason as you I guess? I was scared and confused.” 

Pope didn’t say anything but pulled JJ closer. JJ’s hair tickled him under his chin, his hands tightly wrapped around the blondes waist, legs mixed together, tangled under the blanket. Pope kissed JJ softly on the top of his head. 

After many days, the two felt content and safe. They slept soundlessly that night in each other's arms and when Pope woke up the next morning, blonde hair still tickled him softly, and a leg was draped over his body. Pope chuckled, letting himself close his eyes and just lay there, taking in the scent and the presence of the sleeping boy next to him. 

This time, Pope couldn't help the warm feeling that suddenly spread through his chest.


End file.
